


Silent Night

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: A quick festive one shot set on Christmas Eve.Rey wants to go to the carol service, but can she get her boyfriend Ben to go?





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scrappy Christmas one shot I wrote.
> 
> Hope you like it.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I want to go to the late night carol service at the church.’ Rey announces and Ben almost chokes on his coffee.

‘What?’ He sputters, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth as he looks at her.

‘I want to go to the carol service at the church on Christmas Eve. I’ve never been to a carol service. Please Ben, can we go?’ Rey enthuses, giving him a wide eyed and hopeful look.

He sighs. He’d not been to the carol service at the church since his day’s living with his uncle. Back when he thought about joining the church himself, before he threw his lot in with Snoke and the First Order and became a career criminal. That was before he met Rey.

Ah Rey, his shining, beautiful light. The reason he overthrew his boss, and destroyed everything Snoke had built. For her, he did it all for her. She made him want to be a better man. To be a man she deserved. She inspired the strength inside him. The belief that he could be more.

‘Please Ben.’ Rey almost whispers, the light in her eyes slightly dimming out of fear of rejection.

‘Of course.’ He smiles softly at her, and the light returns to her eyes and a broad grin on her face. He can't refuse her anything. He'd give her the world, the galaxy if he could.

‘Thank you. Oh thank you.’ Rey squeals as she launches herself into his arms, smothering his face with kisses.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Are you sure you’re going to be warm enough?’ Ben asks as he does up the buttons on his black overcoat.

‘Ben, stop worrying. I’ll be find.’ Rey replies, giving him a loving smile.

‘I don’t deserve you.’ He murmurs, stepping closer to her, cupping her jaw and pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

‘You need to stop saying that.’ She chastises him.

‘It’s the truth.’

‘Ben!’

‘Come on. Otherwise we’ll be late.’ He smiles down at her, and Rey lets out a small sigh, but she follows him out of the front door.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben and Rey approach the old church, the snow crunching underfoot. His arm is wrapped around her shoulders and hers around his waist.

Rey’s eyes widen with delight when she sees a small group of people standing at the foot of the steps to the church.

‘Finn!’ Rey yelps as she unwraps herself from her boyfriend to embrace her best friend.

‘Hey peanut.’ Finn smiles, giving Rey a hug before stepping back and giving Ben a friendly nod.

Rey greets Finn’s girlfriend Rose with a warm hug, before moving onto Poe while Ben stands a bit back, hands shoved in his pockets, letting Rey have her moment with her friends.

‘Let’s get inside before we freeze our butts off.’ Finn suggests, pointing toward the old wooden doors of the church.

The small group head inside, but Ben hesitates right before the threshold. Rey pauses, looking back at her boyfriend. She steps next to him, a loving and reassuring smile on her lips as she slots her hand into his.

‘Come on. You can do this. We’ll do it together.’ She tells him gently, and Ben gives a single nod.

He takes a breath before stepping into the church, letting it out once he’s inside.

‘I was half expecting to burst into flames.’ He jests and Rey rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

With their fingers intertwined they head down the aisle following after Finn, Rose and Poe as they slip into the second pew from the front. Ben’s steps falter the closer he gets to the altar, his grip tightening on Rey’s hand.

‘It’s okay.’ Rey reassures him.

‘Ben.’ Leia gasps, getting to her feet, where she’s sitting in the front pew, with his father’s best friend Chewie.

‘Hey mom.’ Ben mumbles as his mother steps over to him and embraces him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Leia sighs, relieved and delighted to have her boy back. Even if she had stopped believing she would.

Chewie envelopes Rey into a hug before patting Ben on the shoulder, while Rey and Leia share a warm hug.

Ben sits down next to Rey. His mother on her otherside, and Chewie on Leia’s otherside, just as the murmuring dies down and the Bishop steps onto the altar. Bishop Luke Skywalker. Ben’s uncle.

Luke casts a look over the congregation gathered for the carol service, a warm smile on his bearded face. When his eyes settle on his nephew he gives a short nod of acknowledgement before addressing the crowd.

o-o-o-o-o

At first Rey is a little unsure, muttering the words rather than joining in with the singing. But half way through the first carol, she looks up at her boyfriend and sees that he is singing, without even looking down at the words printed in the carol service order. And she finds the strength to join in, properly.

Ben beams down at her, a look of complete and utter love in his candle-lit eyes as he holds onto her hand. As the first carol ends he lifts her glove covered hand to his lips, and presses a kiss to her knuckles as the music begins for the next carol.

‘I love you Rey.’ He tells her, loud enough over the music, making her smile with delight.

‘I love you Ben Solo.’ Rey giggles as she leans into his arm, playfully bumping his shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the service goes with gusto, with Rey singing happily and enthusiasm, particularly enjoying Silent Night, so much so that it brought a tear to her eyes.

‘So, sweetheart did you enjoy your first carol service?’ Ben asks as they file out of the church having spent some time chatting with his uncle.

‘I loved it.’ She grins, rubbing her free hand up and down his arm, their hands still locked together.

‘Especially finding out that you used to be a choir boy.’ She teases as Ben chuckles as they step outside into the cold night, complete with a cloudless sky and twinkling stars.

Ben lets go of Rey’s hand as she gazes up at the stars, a happy smile on her lips. She’s always loved stargazing, and now is a prefect sky to look upon.

‘Rey.’ Ben states loudly and she turns around in response. The smile on her face slips into a look of shock when she sees that Ben is down on one knee on the top step of the church, clutching a ring in his bare fingers and their family and friends shadowing him.

‘Rey, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?’ He asks, emotions thickening his voice as Rey stares at him, stunned beyond words.

For what feels like forever Ben agonises as he waits for Rey’s answer. Staring up at her, his heart racing and palms clammy as he gulps the lump in his throat down, feeling sick and starting to panic that she’s going to reject him.

‘Yes. Yes, of course I’ll be your wife.’ She squeaks, hands flying up to cup her own face as Ben lets out a sigh of relief and their company giving a cheer.

Ben offers her his hand and even though she’s shaking like a leaf she gives it to him. With their eyes on one another he slips the beautiful diamond ring on her finger, before darting to his feet and scooping his fiance up for a passionate kiss.

They’re so caught up in one another that they barely hear the congratulations of their family and friends, and are only brought out of their embrace by the chiming of the church bell above, indicating midnight.

‘Merry Christmas, the soon to be Mrs Rey Solo.’ Ben murmurs, hands on Rey’s hips.

‘Merry Christmas, husband-to-be.’ Rey smiles, thumb brushing over his cheek as he leans into her hand, eyes fixed together.

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :o)


End file.
